


The Gamer Rage of Touko Fukawa

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Based on a thing Pyro and I were on about the other day about how Touko suffers badly from gamer rage. Also The Legend of Zelda Breath of The Wild has taken over my life and the stupid shrines that required motion controls made me rage so hard that I almost broke my gamepad...





	The Gamer Rage of Touko Fukawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpykawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/gifts).



> Based on a thing Pyro and I were on about the other day about how Touko suffers badly from gamer rage. Also The Legend of Zelda Breath of The Wild has taken over my life and the stupid shrines that required motion controls made me rage so hard that I almost broke my gamepad...

“Come on Link you stupid idiot… Just hit the… GODDAMN ENEMY OH MY GOD!”

Sounds of analog stick and buttons clicking, filled the apartment as well as the sounds of angry crying. 

“FUCK!” Touko threw the controller next to her as she watched the game over screen for what seemed to her to be the 15th time. “THAT WAS FUCKING BULLSHIT I TOTALLY HAD IT THAT TIME. GODDAMN BULLSHIT BOSS!”

Patiently waiting for the loading screen to pass, Touko took in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself from the gamer rage and readying herself to be faced with the boss that was giving her trouble.

A few minutes later, the game over screen appeared once more. Frustrated by the amount of times she died in the game, Touko grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed into it. From the doorway, Komaru popped her head around it, slightly worried by the anger that consumed her girlfriend.

“Is everything okay Touko?” Komaru calmly asked, keeping her distance away from Touko, not wanting to get caught in her anger towards the game.

Touko lifted her head from the pillow and turned to Komaru, a deadpan expression on her face “I hate this game… So much…” 

Komaru slightly paled as she saw the lack of emotion in her girlfriend’s face. Though she should be use to the gamer rage within Touko, it always slightly frightened Komaru. “Well would you like some help?”

“Here” Touko handed Komaru the controller as she walked over to the couch. Komaru plopped down next to Touko, snuggling next to her as she unpaused the game. “It's not like you’re gonna be any better than me, this boss is hard…”

Komaru stared intently at the screen as she manoeuvred Link away from the boss, dodging each attack that the boss threw. Stunning the boss, Komaru switched to a more powerful weapon in the inventory and swung the sword with a perfect hit. Touko sat up slightly as she watched Komaru successfully and quickly deplenish the boss’s health, her mouth slightly gaped open.

“And boosh! I showed that boss who’s boss” Komaru laughed as she got final hit on the boss, fist pumping the air. “That wasn’t that hard Touko”

“W-Well that was just b-beginner’s luck…” Touko turned away from Komaru, slightly embarrassed from the fact she couldn’t defeat the simple boss. “Y-You Naegis are f-full of it”

“Wow Touko you’re so full of salt” Komaru looked over to Touko, who had her arms folded over her chest. 

“I-I’m not salty… I’m j-just… Give me that controller back…” Touko snatched the controller from Komaru’s hands, continuing on where Komaru left off. “Let the Zelda pro continue”

Komaru chortled “Yeah Zelda pro…” Touko turned back to Komaru and lowly growled, causing Komaru hold her hands up defensively.  
“Okay, okay. Well then Zelda pro I’m gonna leave you to save Hyrule” Komaru leaned over Touko and kissed her on the cheek before getting up from the couch and go back to what she was doing.

After sometime of searching the wooded areas of Hyrule, Touko came across the familiar orange glow of a shrine.

“Finally something peaceful” Touko mumbled as she pressed the button to open up the shrine. “Let’s see what we’re up against”

Entering the shrine, Touko sighed in relief upon seeing that the shrine wasn’t a combat one. 

“So just gotta rotate the controller and get that ball to the other side? Seems easy enough” Touko held the controller comfortably in her hands, hoping that it wouldn’t slip from them. 

“Almost got it- NO FUCKING BULLSHIT” Touko growled as she watched the ball fall off the edge of the motion controlled maze and into the depths of the bottomless pit for the first of many times.

Time passed and the more the ball rolled off the edge, the more the rage built up in Touko.

“NRGH THIS IS SO STUPID!” Touko shouted as she cried into her hands, the gamer rage finally taking its toll on her. “WHO’S IDEA WAS IT TO INCLUDE GODDAMN MOTION CONTROLS, FUCKING MORONS!”

Once more Komaru walked back into the living room to see Touko crying in anger. “Everything okay?”

“Does everything look like it's okay? This stupid piece of shit puzzle is driving me crazy” Touko stood up, throwing her hands in the air. 

Komaru held out her hand towards Touko, a big grin appearing on her face. Touko stared blankly at Komaru’s hand and sighed, standing up and handing the controller back to Komaru. “Take this object away from me…”

Komaru laughed as she plopped back down on the couch, picking up from where Touko had left off. 

Touko silently stood as she watched Komaru complete the puzzle with ease. 

“Now would you say that beginner’s luck?” Komaru joked as she turned to look up at her seething girlfriend, earning a groan from her as her answer. “Aw come on Touki don’t be like that, it's not my fault the game hates you but loves me” 

“D-Don’t think giving me a h-hug will make me feel better” Touko whined as she felt Komaru wrap her arms around her waist. Komaru buried her face into Touko’s back, rubbing her head against it and causing Touko to blush. 

“Okay n-now it's working…” Touko stuttered as she felt her face heat up from Komaru affectionate hug. “A-Anyway let me get back t-to this game, Omaru…”

Komaru pulled away and pouted. “Touko I told you not to call me that anymore”

“And I told you you not to call me Touki but you still do anyway” Touko fired back, taking the controller from Komaru’s hands. 

“Let’s just play this game…” Komaru huffed as she sat back down on the couch, Touko following suit a few seconds later.

Touko laughed as she watched Komaru’s expression formed into a displeased one “Wow Komaru is this a hint of salt I’m sensing right now”

Komaru shoved the controller into Touko’s hands and pouted. “Just take your controller and get angry at the game”


End file.
